


Jealousy burns

by ChocoNut



Series: Modern JB love [16]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealous Jaime Lannister, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Porn with Feelings, Roommates, jealous brienne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocoNut/pseuds/ChocoNut
Summary: As soon as they're back home from a party, Brienne confronts Jaime about his odd behaviour with Tormund.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Modern JB love [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557871
Comments: 20
Kudos: 139





	Jealousy burns

**Author's Note:**

> An excuse to write more smut.  
> Thanks for reading. Enjoy ;)

“Right. Now, out with it,” Brienne confronted him as soon as they entered the lift. “You picked up a petty argument with Tormund at the party. You were sulking for more than an hour after that, scowling at almost everyone who was civil enough to say hello to you. You barely touched dinner and you haven’t spoken a word on our way home.”

“It’s nothing,” Jaime grunted, pushing the button for their floor. “I’m tired--”

“Oh, you’re not.” It wasn’t difficult to see through his excuse. For a man who couldn’t go for five minutes without talking, this behaviour was jarringly abnormal. “Something’s wrong. You’re upset--”

“I’m not,” he snapped back, his eyes spewing sparks at her to ascertain the opposite. “Now, can we just go home and retire for the night?”

She gave it a detailed thought, going back a week to recall Jaime had acted pretty weird in another gathering they’d been to, and the next second, it occured to her what the problem might be. “Is Tormund the reason for your odd behaviour? There was no need to treat him like that today when all the poor fellow did was to--”

“Ogle at you like you’re some--” Shaking his head, Jaime strode across the width of the lift to her, his blazing eyes an open book, a clear reflection of his revulsion for their new colleague. “He's anything but a damn _poor fellow._ ”

She met his blazing gaze with a defiant one of hers. Tormund was annoying, no doubt, but she wasn't going to let Jaime have his way around this argument, particularly when he tried to manipulate the company she surrounded herself with. “He wasn’t ogling--”

Jaime advanced a couple of steps, sandwiching her between himself and the panel behind her. “All evening he’s been staring at your chest.” His eyes dropped to her cleavage for a fleeting couple of seconds before rising to meet hers again. “He did the same at the dinner last week.”

She felt a jolt at the pit of her stomach, an effect of this argument or his sudden encroachment into her personal space, she wasn’t sure. “For all I know, it might be your imagination. I didn’t notice him do that--”

“Because you're always too busy trying to be civil to him and every other cunt that tries to flirt with you,” he exploded, every inch of his handsome face screaming of his prejudice and disapproval. “That guy only wants one thing, to take you to bed and fuck you nice and rough--” Coming to an abrupt halt, he took a short break to breathe. “I’d advise you to keep away from him--”

“You’re not telling me what I should or shouldn’t do.” A man who was always surrounded by gorgeous women, every one of them fluttering her eyelashes at him whilst secretly fantasising about her mouth around his cock, he had no right to tell her that. “I’m very well capable of shooting down his advances if I find him offensive.” 

Deep down, she was aware that her retaliation was partly because of her unrequited feelings for her friend. Any party or social event, women, pretty and dainty and matching his good looks, swarmed around him, eager to please and gain his acquaintance. When he had so many choices, he would never look at a woman like her. 

“ _If_ you find him offensive,” Jaime softly repeated, cold fury radiating off his eyes. Forgetting that they were in a public place, he shuffled closer to her, one hand over her shoulders and resting on the wall. “Does that mean you’re interested in him too?”

Brienne bit the inside of her cheek. “None of your business--”

“Are you?” He nudged his face to hers, his chest brushing the tips of her nipples, his breath carving burns into her skin.

She refused to be intimidated by him despite the growing tingling at the base of her spine. “I’m not. But even if I was--”

“You aren’t?” Relief, she could notice in those eyes, although, there still lurked in them, a mild hint of doubt. “Why not?”

That was a question she couldn’t bring herself to answer, for disappointment and rejection of her feelings was all it would boil down to.

“Who, then, if not Ginger?” he asked again, refusing to give up. “Is there someone else?”

“Again, that’s none of your concern.” The only way to get out of this was to turn the attack back on him. “Since when have you been so interested in my love life? And as if you have any right to speak. Wherever you go, you’re surrounded by a bevy of beauties hovering around you like you’re some sort of exotic--” She paused, envy bubbling inside her at the recollection of Pia, Hildy and a dozen other women throwing themselves at him. Slim women. Curvy women. Women of all shapes and sizes. Women far prettier than her.

Traces of a smile appeared on his lips. “Jealous, wench?”

Brienne looked down at her shoes, mentally cursing herself for blushing like a schoolgirl nursing a bloody crush. “I’m not. Why would I be--”

Before she could take her lie a step ahead, his mouth was on hers, his body pinning her to the cold hard surface behind her. 

Thirsty for her, and demanding, he was, and every bit the man in her dreams, for this was something she’d fantasised for months, more than that, even. Lips parting to let down all barriers, teeth sinking into tender skin, tongues intertwined in each other... she was, in no time, left writhing and panting in his arms, words, thoughts, sanity and everything remotely close to logic, deserting her, leaving her at the mercy of the man she’d been secretly pining for. She’d wanted him for ages, but not as much as now, her need rising to insurmountable heights with the touch of his lips, the taste of his tongue. She gasped out his name when he grew bold and eager with his hand, guiding him to her chest, pressing his palm to her breast and squeezing hard, before moving it down, tracing the curves of her body. One of the straps of her dress dropped from its position, leaving her shoulder exposed, revealing the painfully taut nipple that was crying out for his touch. “Fuck, wench,” he breathed, then, in between his ruthless onslaught on her mouth, he obliged, nuzzling her neck, rubbing his stubble against her chest and sucking at the attention-seeking nipple, leaving wet kisses all over her parched sensitive skin.

When the lift pinged on the twentieth floor, they jumped apart. Whilst she made a hasty bid to get her dress in order and straighten her hair, he withdrew to the opposite corner. In came an elderly couple they knew, and with a smile of acknowledgement, the pair took their places at the centre, blocking most of Jaime from her view.

_Twenty one. Twenty two. Twenty three..._

On they went, and Brienne’s heart was thundering at such a breakneck pace that she feared their intruders might sniff out their lust and call out their game. Behind their backs, she caught Jaime’s eye for just a brief moment, and he gave her a look that sent shockwaves all through her, yet sent out another message, something more than his carnal need for her, something--

 _Twenty five._ The lift stopped again, this time for the older couple to exit. And when they were on their own again, her heart forgot to beat again, her ribs crushing it in a painful constriction. “Jaime--”

He pulled her flush against him, and as the lift took off on its further ascent, their mouths resumed the game they’d begun, their lips roaming, tongues exploring, their breaths leaving them in short bursts as she could feel his hardness growing between them. She bit his lip, swelling with delight and anticipation at the feel of him, her panties dampening at the thought of that cock nudging past her folds and pushing its way into her, at the prospect of him drilling her like crazy, hard and fast, rough and wild--

 _Thirty._ The door opened again. It was time to leave.

Luckily, their flat was right across. Breaking the kiss, Jaime frantically dragged her along and she met his urgency with the same level of desperation, eager to get to the other side of their door and let herself be fucked away into oblivion. She could sense the blood pounding inside him as he thrust his hand into his pocket, digging, searching, every passing second, adding to his frustration and impatience. His hands shaking, he fumbled with the keys, and when, at last, he managed to get them in after a couple of fruitless attempts, he pulled her indoors and slammed the door behind them.

His hands all over her, he backed her up against the wall. Tossing away her bag, she gave in when he claimed her lips again. His tongue slid in, getting past her parted lips, invading her mouth like it was his right, like he belonged there, her heart starting to pound in her chest as he plundered, ravished, punished her with his furious kisses. She shoved his jacket down his arms, pushing it away to get rid of the hindrance, one step closer to peeling away every bit of clothing he wore, to stripping him down to his balls. He tugged at her straps, sliding them off her shoulders, allowing her tits to bounce free of their restraints, a feral growl erupting from deep within his throat at the sight of her dress joining his jacket at her feet. 

“Always thought you’d be this beautiful,” he huskily complimented, his eyes dripping with red-hot desire as they wandered down to admire her breasts.

His lust-filled, need-infused praise hit her with another wave of arousal, and she ground her legs together in impatience, the thought of his mouth all over her leaving her core throbbing for his thick presence. She stepped away from her gown and shoes, her drenched panties a hindrance to her pleasure, clinging to her skin in a sorry mess, begging to be discarded, to be shown the way to the floor along with the rest of her clothes. With a sharp intake of air, he fucked her with his eyes; his heated gaze roaming all over her, down her front, to the wet piece of undergarment covering her desire, further down to take in her long legs, then upwards again to settle down on her nipples; hard, pink buds crying out for attention. Dipping his head, he pressed scorching kisses to the valley between her breasts, his tongue swirling over the painfully stiff tits, his hot mouth bringing them to the peak of their hardness as the perspiration started to gather on her skin, a storm of unbearable desire building up in the depths of her core.

Grabbing the back of his neck, she jerked him away to look into his eyes. “I want to see you, Jaime,” she demanded, and throwing all her reservations to the wind, she started to work her way through his shirt buttons. After what felt like an eternity, she took a moment to take in his broad chest, the enticing strip of hair that decorated it, a stab of pleasurable pain exploding somewhere between her legs when she pictured the feel of them on her soft breasts. Biting back a sigh, she palmed his crotch. She needed him, his chest on hers, his cock inside her, stretching and pushing her to limits she’d never breached before. Reaching for his trousers, she took his belt off, then, unzipping his pants, she pushed them out of her way. She’d been waiting for this for gods only knew how long. She dropped to her knees and pulled down his shorts to free his struggling cock. 

And, fuck, he was perfect! 

Long and thick, dark and smooth, the scent of him, salty and musky, just like in her dirty dreams. Mouth and hands moving, she worked on him, pulling and sucking, taking him in and letting him go. She could feel his grunts spreading down to his shaft as she let him fuck her mouth, his raspy cries of her name, making her want him even more. His fingers clamped in her hair, guiding her head and pushing her in, his hips pumping into her, she felt him fill her mouth and the top of her throat, felt her throat draw him in, felt her own need bursting at its seams. She ached for this gorgeous cock to put her out of her misery. She wanted to let herself be carried away in him, in the seductive masculine scent of his groin. And then, when she could feel in the tension of his trembling skin in the hard muscles throbbing beneath the soft flesh of her mouth, she let go of him.

“You’re fucking amazing, Brienne,” was all he said, when he pinned her hands to the wall above her head, holding her in place with his muscular body. His hard length pushing expectantly against her stomach, he assaulted her mouth once more, giving her a taste of the sweet salt of her sweat on his tongue. A sigh slipped past her lips as he moved down her body, leaving her mouth swollen and deliciously tortured and ravaged. Shutting her eyes, she surrendered when his stubble scraped against the material wrapped over her soaked pussy. He kissed her through the lace, his mouth, the hot air he exhaled on her, setting off an insatiable inferno in the pit of her stomach.

“Oh, Jaime,” she said softly, wanting him to never stop, to keep torturing her like this, but instead of relenting to her wanton requests, he got to his feet.

She was about to cry out in protest, but when he thrust his hand into her panties, her words died down to soft gasps and helpless whimpers, punctuated, every second or two by his name. She gripped his shoulder, her jaw falling slack as he circled her clit, coating her folds, the whole of her with molten heat. An indecently loud noise escaping her when he pushed two fingers into her, she bucked away from the wall, arching into him, but he held her in place, his mouth on hers, absorbing her moans, silencing her helplessness as his deft fingers fucked her with rough aggression, relentlessly, mercilessly. His thumb went back and forth on her clit, tormenting it with the friction, long and hard enough for it to swell whilst his fingers stretched her out, preparing her for his magnificent girth. 

Up, she went, her head spinning, the world around her, shaking and swaying, and she clutched his shoulder harder, grinding her hips against his hand, urging him to go faster, faster...

“Fuck me hard, Jaime,” she growled, when his mouth wandered down to lavish her nipples with burning wet kisses. She ached for him to fill her void, wanting him to stretch her beyond she could manage, yearning for him to take her to the peaks of desire. “As rough as you can--”

He jerked her around, bending her over the chair beside them; the cold smooth surface against her sore nipples and the creak of the wood as her hips pushed into the arm, making her tremble with expectation, the effect trickling down her thighs and deep into her. Tugging down her wet panties, he spread her legs with his knee. She bit her lip, preparing herself for the primal fucking she’d craved since had begun fancying him. 

“Fuck,” she cursed, when he rubbed his tip against her throbbing entrance, playing, teasing her.

A drawn-out moan, she welcomed him with, pushing against him as he eased into her. He began to move, filling her, setting her body aflame, bringing each and every one of her nerve endings to life. He picked up speed, gripping her hips and pounded into her, rough and aggressive, like she’d asked for. Her tits bounced with his rhythm, joining the beat of his thrust, her breathing coming in low and shallow. Short words were the only coherent sounds that left her lips, his name, mostly, punctuated by moans and screams every time she was thrust forward, the only thing she was capable of. She could barely think. She couldn’t breath, couldn’t see, couldn’t hear, couldn’t feel anything but the sensation of his balls slamming into her skin, his thumb pressing into her clit, swelling the sensitive little bud, her need to climax, now becoming unbearable. 

He curled over her, his thrusts short and fast, his fingers tracing the contours of her lips, and she could smell herself on his fingers, her body tightening under the tension as he expertly fucked her to the edge of her limits over and over again.

“Jaime, now,” she cried, and wrapping his arms around her, he kept going, his thick, hot cock pulsing against her swollen walls, ramming its way in and sliding out. 

A high-pitched scream, she let out, feeling every bit of the long hard shaft slip in and out of her. 

A groan, it reduced to, when she began her descent. 

A soft, “ _Jaime,_ ” it dwindled down to, when the tidal wave had passed.

But it wasn’t over yet.

Dragging her to her feet, he turned her around and pressed her back against the wall, his chest, glistening with sweat, his eyes burning for her. Flicking his tongue across his lips, he enclosed her in an embrace and lifted her off her feet. “Jaime,” she warned, skeptical of his overconfidence. “You can’t take my weight--”

He silenced her with a kiss and a smug, “I’m strong enough,” and held her against the wall, his straining cock, nestled between her legs, at the threshold of where she wanted it to be. 

“Yes,” she said, then kicking away the intrusive panties that were still wound around her feet, she wrapped her legs tightly around his hips. “Yes,” she sighed again, when he slid back into her. She needed this. She needed him. She needed to come.

Again.

Her back against the wall, he plunged into her, holding her tight. He moved again, his taut muscles pressing into her soft breasts, his damp chest-hair rubbing against her tender patch of skin around her nipples. Every inch she felt, every stroke, every time his flesh slapped against hers and his tip hit her where it mattered the most, she was left hungry for more, yet helpless and desperate for a release. 

Whenever he pulled out, she longed to be so filled again. Whenever he dived back in again, she pleaded with him for mercy, to bring this sweet agony to an end. 

It went on. And on. And on. Faster and harder, he drove her up the sky and into the clouds, taking her far above the heights sex had ever pushed her to.

“I love you, Jaime,” she cried, digging her nails into his shoulders, her body shaking and shivering as her end began. The storm, when it hit her, arrived at a violent pace, striking her with an impact she couldn’t withstand, knocking her off the ground, off this world, leaving her jelly-legged and breathless.

But it still wasn’t over. She wanted him to join her on the other side. She wanted him to come inside her. She wanted him. _All_ he could give her.

Eager to get where she was, push after push, he filled her with, spreading through her, filling her, finding and making his, every inch of her he could get to, fitting her like he'd been made to be inside her, making his presence felt everywhere. 

In her body, her mind, her heart...

His balls tightening against her thighs, he thrust back in, swelling inside her, his teeth clenched as he hissed her name in a fit of passion, his body jerking wildly as he came apart within her. 

With a sigh, he pressed his forehead to hers, letting a few seconds pass so they could come down from the high. She felt him come to a peaceful rest within her. She felt his tension ebb away. Their sensations were now one, one with this oneness she’d cherish for life.

“I love you too,” Jaime whispered, eyes warm and affectionate when he carried her to the sofa. “You don’t have to be jealous of anyone, wench. They are no match for your beauty.”

Smiling softly, she kissed him where his heart was. “And you don’t have to be jealous of Tormund.” Wriggling into his arms, she let herself be held by him, savouring the damp warmth of his skin on hers. “Or of anyone else.”


End file.
